


Just Peachy

by rastaorange



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: M/M, this is just rlly dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastaorange/pseuds/rastaorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was for a writing prompt on tumblr, but I liked it enough to post here so have some short n sweet parapines fluff</p><p>I had to write something parapines, and it had to include the phrase "if you die, I'm gonna kill you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Peachy

" **If you die, I'm gonna kill you!** " Norman called up to his boyfriend, who was wobbling along the edge of the Mystery Shack's rooftop, a messy pile of Christmas lights in his arms. "Be careful!" The two teenagers had been left in charge of hanging up the decorations for the end of summer party Stan and Mabel were throwing the next day. Mabel had given them a long list of what was supposed to go where, who was supposed to be doing what, and when what was supposed to be done. For the most part, Norman and Dipper were staying on task, but would occasionally goof off when no one else was around.

Dipper scoffed, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, Norm, have a little faith in me! I'll be fi-" He dropped the string of lights and waved his arms in circles, a panicked expression spread across his face as he stumbled backwards.

"Dipper!" Norman yelped, eyes wide. 

Just as it seemed like he would fall, Dipper caught himself and started to laugh. "Seriously, it's not  _that_  dangerous up here, anyways. I've been coming up here for years, and I've maybe fallen once or twice."  He eased himself down onto an area above an attic window, one where the surface was flat. His legs dangled over the side of the Shack. "Why don't you come up here with me?"

Norman couldn't help but smile and made his way towards and up the tall ladder propped against the house. Cautiously, the skinny boy teetered over to Dipper and sat beside him. "A cooler and everything?" Norman snorted, gesturing to the small box and beach umbrella set up on the roof behind them.

"Wendy set this little spot up years ago, she used to come up here on her breaks. Sometimes Mabel and I would sit with her, too, I guess. Nobody's really been on the roof in a while, though. I can't remember the last time I was," Dipper explained. He inched closer to Norman and set a hand on his knee. Norman blushed.

"It's nice. I like the view," Norman murmured as he leaned his head onto Dipper's shoulder. "Y-you can see straight across the trees from here." The late summer air felt cool against the back of his head, and he could see the sun start to dip down behind the tall pine trees. "I'll go get us some drinks if you get pin up these lights," he suggested.

Dipper rose to his feet and brushed off the back of his jeans. "Sounds good to me," he answered. The boy watched Norman scramble down the ladder and climb the porch steps. When he heard the screen door slam shut, he approached the tangled pile of lights. After five minutes of untangling the mess, he started to lay and tack them down.

By the time Norman returned, the Mystery Shack lawn was set under a warm glow, quiet and cozy. "What do you think?" He heard Dipper shout from above. 

"It looks great!" Norman replied, a bit loud as he gripped the ladder again. When he was back on the roof, he plopped down beside Dipper, a six-pack of soda in one hand, and a bag of potato chips tucked under his arm. 

"Thanks," Dipper chimed as he took a can out of the pack and opened it with a familiar click. He took a sip, and almost immediately spit out a peach pit over the side of the roof. "Hopefully Mabel likes it." Norman lied down on his back, hands resting on his stomach and chest. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a small noise of agreement. 

Dipper shifted, now on his side, facing Norman. A goofy grin tugged at his lips.

"What?" Norman raised a brow. "Is there something on my face, or...?" He blushed, still not entirely used to attention like this. He rolled over, smiling awkwardly.

"Just kind of thinking," Dipper murmured, before reaching for his soda again.  He took another sip before setting it back down.

"Thinking?" Norman suddenly felt a bit worried, but remembered whatever it was, it couldn't be bad. Dipper was smiling, clearly happy. 

He found himself blushing even more when Dipper pressed closer, wrapping his arms around him. Dipper let out a content sigh, still smiling wide. Norman was the taller one, bony and  while Dipper was shorter, with a soft stomach and wide shoulders. Whenever they slept, usually it was like this. 

"Is it okay to kiss you?" Norman whispered.

Dipper laughed and nodded into his chest.

Norman pressed a kiss onto the boy's forehead after pushing back his dark bangs. He looked up at the sky, noticing how the sky was almost dark now, and frowned. The sun setting earlier in the evening meant summer was coming to an end, and summer ending meant going back to the east coast, far from Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, the Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls... He shook the thought out of his head. He wanted to enjoy his last few days in town rather than worry over them.

Despite being drenched in sweat from a long day of working in the summer heat, Norman felt comfortable on the roof. It was quiet. Private. Dipper lifted his head and pecked a kiss onto the other boy's lips. Norman could taste the peach soda.

"There you guys are!" Pacifica Northwest stood at the top of the ladder, seeming relieved. "We've been looking for you guys, and- Am I interrupting something?" She poked, waggling an eyebrow at the two. Dipper and Norman both blushed and quickly sat up. 

"We were just taking a break from decorating," Norman babbled.

"Hanging out," Dipper added.

Pacifica snorted. "Make out on your own time," she teased as she started back down the steps. "We've still got to go to the grocery store, clean the porches, set up tables and seating, put lights up inside, more outside-"

"We know," Norman interrupted. "You guys gave us the list," he laughed. 

The blond sighed as she jumped off of the last two rungs of the ladder. "Just get back to work, dorks."


End file.
